


Heal Each Other

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I’m sorry if I become slow for a little bit about updating. My depression either gives me creativity or it makes me so utterly sad I’m a useless Zombie. It’s a very fine line.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda Spellman had been trying to piece her life back together. She was the high priestess of the Church of Lilith. Hilda and her had saved as many from their coven as they could after Faustus poisoned them. Lilith had taken Nick with her when she went back to hell, Lucifer trapped in his body. Faustus had been found and killed by Prudence. Mary Wardwell had come back with so much time missing. Zelda had become a single mother of twins. She also had horrible nightmares from her time under the Caligari spell. She was barely keeping it together but she didn’t dare let anyone see how hard things were. 

After one really long night of getting up to feed the twins twice and nightmares waking Zelda up so many times she came downstairs barely awake.

“Zelds could you meet with Ms. Wardwell today? I would but after my classes at the academy I have my shit at Dr. Cee’s.”

“Fine I will see if Prudence can watch her siblings long enough for me to go.” 

Zelda showed up at Baxter high later that afternoon. Mrs. Meeks let Zelda into Ms. Wardwell’s office to wait. Zelda had dozed off and didn’t realize it.

“Ms. Spellman.” Mary tried calling a few times. She looked at the dark circles under the woman’s eyes and decided to let her sleep while she graded some papers. She looked like she could use some sleep. A half hour later Zelda woke up with a start. 

“Ms. Wardwell, I’m so sorry....I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Did you try to wake me?”

“I did call your name a few times but you didn’t respond and you looked like you could use some sleep. 

“Thank you, what did you need to see me about?”

“It’s personal and I’m sorry.” The brunette seemed so unsure of herself. 

“It’s alright.” Zelda smiled at the woman waiting for her to continue. 

“I keep having weird dreams about your family. They seem so real. I’m exhausted...I can barely sleep or eat.”

Zelda now notices that Mary looks thin and has dark circles under her eyes. 

“Can you meet at the mortuary in an hour? I have to go pick up the twins and then I think I can help you.”

“You have kids?”

“It’s a long story. I will see you in an hour.” Zelda smiles as she gets up and walks out of Mary’s office. 

Zelda went and got the twins from Prudence and made her way home. She got both kids settled with a bottle when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Ms. Wardwell please come in.” Zelda held the door open for the woman. 

“Thank you and please just call me Mary.” 

“Alright Mary, right this way.” Zelda led Mary into the parlor were the twins were. 

“You weren’t lying you have twins.” 

“Yes, I’m their step-mother.” Zelda figured that was the easiest way to describe it. 

“Oh you’re married.” Mary said and to Zelda she sounded disappointed. 

“Was my husband is no longer living.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Zelda replied matter of factly. 

Mary decided not to push to find out what Zelda meant by that. Mary sat down as Zelda offered her some tea. Both of women sat and talked for hours about everything but the things that really were bothering them. Hilda came home to find both women cuddled on the couch asleep. Leticia was sound asleep in Zelda’s arms and Judas was asleep in Mary’s arms. Hilda smiled maybe the two women could heal each other. Ambrose walked in and Hilda motioned for her him to be quiet and to help her get the twins. They grabbed the twins and went and put them down upstairs. When Hilda came back she watched Mary snuggle and cuddle Zelda. Hilda covered the two with a blanket and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zelda woke up two hours later with Mary Wardwell wrapped around her. It was the first time Zelda had slept in so long and didn’t have any nightmares. Mary cuddled closer to Zelda and sighed happily. Zelda smiled and relaxed. She smiled as she started to run her fingers through the brunettes hair. Zelda couldn’t remember ever feeling this relaxed. Mary woke up to someone playing with her hair. 

“That’s nice.” Mary hummed.

“I’m surprised you seem so calm about basically a stranger playing with your hair.”

“You, Zelda Spellman have been in every single dream and nightmare I have had for almost a month. I don’t feel like you are a stranger.”

Zelda’s eyes met the blue ones now watching her carefully. 

“I have nightmares too.” Zelda quietly admitted. 

“The funny thing is though, sleeping here with you I didn’t dream at all.”

“Me either.” 

“I don’t want to think about what that means.” Mary replied. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” 

“Okay.” Mary smiled sweetly. 

Mary and Zelda made their way into the kitchen. 

“Oh good you both are awake.” Hilda smiled. 

“You should have woken me up.” Zelda said to her sister. 

“You needed the sleep especially when you refuse to let me help with the twins at night.”

“I can handle it. Where are the twins?” 

“Sabrina is upstairs giving them their bathes. If you eat dinner you can go tuck them in.” Hilda ordered. 

Hilda was the sweetest of the Spellman’s but she had grown so much since she started working at Dr. Cerberus’. She started speaking her mind and she didn’t care what her sister might do to her. 

Zelda was quiet and decided just this once to not argue. Hilda placed a plate of food in front of Zelda and one in front of Mary before leaving the kitchen. 

“You’re sister never seemed like the type to be bossy.”

Zelda looked at Mary confused on how she even knew anything about her sister. 

“Parent teacher meetings that you never came to.” 

“Oh, yes those. I wasn’t particularly interested in her education at Baxter High.”

“So the twins, you never did tell me exactly how you ended up the raising them alone.” Mary looked at Zelda expectantly. 

“I will tell you that if you tell me about your nightmares.” 

“We aren’t going to get anywhere with one another are we?” Mary smiled. 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda shrugged. 

“It’s okay, I get it. I’m not very open with people either.” 

“Would you like to come put the twins down with me? Judas seemed really taken with you.” Zelda blushed. 

“Yes I would be happy too.” Mary smiled.

Zelda smiled and made her way upstairs to her bedroom where both of the twins still slept. Zelda grabbed Letty and pulled her into her lap as she sat down on her bed. Mary grabbed Judas and sat down next to Zelda. Both women made themselves comfortable and Mary started telling stories of the history of Greendale. The twins fell asleep and the women put them into their cribs. 

“I should go.” Mary said. 

“Will you tell me about your nightmares?” Zelda reached for Mary’s hand. 

“There are demons and a goat man. I dreamed I died. I saw myself wearing things I would never wear. You and your family show up in my dreams often. Your family are witches. We are mean to each other...” Mary looked up at Zelda for a reaction. 

“What if they weren’t nightmares or dreams? What if they were real? Does it scare you?” 

“I’m not sure. I mean I have read about the witches here in Greendale. Your family could be witches I suppose.” Mary rolled onto her side to look at the redhead curled next to her. 

“I married the high priest of our church after his wife died. She died while giving birth to the twins.” 

“There’s more to it then that. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“He hurt me.” Zelda whispered as tears filled her eyes. 

Mary pulled Zelda into her arms and let the redhead cry. Before Mary realized what was happening both women were asleep in each other’s arms again. Mary woke up in the middle of the night and realized the twins were starting to stir. She made her way down to the Spellman’s kitchen and found the twins bottles. She filled them with goats milk like she had seen Zelda do earlier in the day. She made her way back upstairs and grabbed a baby in each arm and sat down in the rocking chair next to the cribs. She fed both babies, burped them and then quietly changed them. Then she put the babies back in their cribs before climbing back in bed next to Zelda. Zelda gravitated towards Mary in the bed. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and sighed happily and smiled in her sleep. Mary thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She knew she should really have gone home after taking care of the twins but she hadn’t slept so good in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I become slow for a little bit about updating. My depression either gives me creativity or it makes me so utterly sad I’m a useless Zombie. It’s a very fine line.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Zelda woke up to brunette curls in her face. She smiled when she saw Mary sleeping next to her peacefully. It was the first time since the Caligari spell Zelda had slept all night. She got up and went and got a shower. After she came out of the bathroom Mary was gone and the twins. Zelda made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Mary was feeding the twins while carrying on a conversation with Hilda. Zelda paused outside of the door to listen in. 

“Zelda needs someone a friend. She doesn’t let people in but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t need anyone.” 

“I understand...I’m alone too.”

“You don’t have to be anymore.” Hilda smiled at Mary. 

Zelda picked that moment to walk into the room. “Good morning.” 

Mary smiled at Zelda with the happiest, biggest blue eyes. Zelda could get lost in those eyes. 

“How did you sleep sister?” Hilda asked as she brought Zelda her tea. 

“Did the babies wake up at all last night? Zelda looked at Mary. 

“Yes and I handled it.” 

“Why? Why didn’t you wake me? Why did you stay?”

“I’m just going to go get ready for work.” Hilda smiled and hurriedly left the room. 

“Well let’s see I thought you needed sleep. I can handle the twins. I stayed because I was still tired and you were warm.” Mary shrugged with a light blush on her face. 

“I don’t need friends despite what Hilda thinks. The last time I let someone in I got hurt.” 

“I understand.” Mary said quietly. She finished feeding the babies and handed them to Zelda. “I’m leaving and I won’t bother you again Ms. Spellman.” 

Mary grabbed her things and walked out of The Spellman house. 

A week went by and true to her word Mary Wardwell left Zelda alone. Zelda’s nightmares had come back with a vengeance. She was avoiding sleep at all costs now. The morning that she fell asleep at the table and caught her newspaper on fire was the last straw for Hilda. 

“Get our of this house and don’t come back until you have gotten yourself together. You’re a danger to the twins right now.” Hilda yelled. 

Zelda knew her sister was right so she didn’t even argue. She didn’t know why but she teleported to Mary’s cottage. Zelda knocked on the door. It was still early and it was a Saturday. 

Mary opened the door in a green robe and was in the middle of pushing her glasses up on her nose. “Ms. Spellman, what can I do for you?”

“For one, let me in.” 

Mary moves aside so Zelda could come in. As soon as Mary shut the door she turned around and noticed Zelda was swaying on her feet. Mary reached out and pulled the redhead into her arms before she could collapse. “Come on let’s get you to bed. When was the last time you slept Zelda?” Mary asked as she led Zelda into her bedroom. 

“When you slept over was really the last time.” 

“That’s been a week. You can’t go without sleep Zelda.” 

“The nightmares are so bad.” Zelda looked at Mary with tears in her eyes. 

Mary helped Zelda sit down on her bed. She removed Zelda’s shoes and her coat. Then she looked at Zelda for permission to remove her dress. When Zelda nodded Mary removed Zelda’s black dress. She then helped Zelda under the covers. 

“You have to stay with me.” Zelda clung to Mary’s arm. 

“If you let me get my robe off, I will.”

Zelda let go of Mary’s arm. Mary removed her robe and climbed into the bed next to Zelda. She pulled Zelda into her arms. “Get some sleep, I’m not going to leave you.” Mary whispered. She waited until Zelda was asleep and then she let sleep claim her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was dark outside when Zelda woke up. Mary was watching her. “What time is it?” Zelda rasped out. 

“A little bit after eight and before you worry I talked to Hilda she knows where you are and she said don’t come back until Monday. Something about if you do this time you can take a trip to the Cain Pit.” Mary smiled. 

“Mary, I owe you an apology for how I acted last week. I’m just scared of being hurt.”

“Zelda, beautiful, sweet, Zelda I never want to hurt you.” Mary pressed her hand gently against Zelda’s cheek. 

Zelda leaned into the palm. She sighed happily. Mary made her feel safe. 

“I know we should eat but I’m just so tired.” Zelda snuggled into Mary’s arms and was back out in a matter of minutes. Mary smiled and pulled Zelda closer and let herself drift back off. 

Mary woke up to daylight streaming in the window. She realized Zelda was no longer in her arms or her bed. Mary put her robe on and started frantically searching for the redhead. She ran into the kitchen and found Zelda making coffee. 

“Mary, What’s wrong?” Zelda said when she eyed the terrified look on Mary’s face. 

“I woke up and you weren’t there. I was terrified that something had happened to you.” Tears filled Mary’s blue eyes. 

Zelda walked to Mary and pulled her into her arms. “I’m right here. We are both alright.” Zelda reassured the brunette. 

Zelda couldn’t understand why the brunette was so upset. They barely knew each other but Zelda held the brunette until she calmed down. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I broke down like that.” Mary said pulling away. 

“It’s alright, really.” The redhead reassured her. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Please make yourself at home.” Mary gave Zelda a watery smile. Mary made her way into the bathroom as soon as she got under the shower she started sobbing all over again. She felt like a stranger in her body so much was missing. How did she become the principal? Where is Adam? She was pretty positive she was missing a rib. Why did she not have nightmares when she was with Zelda? Why was that only time she felt safe? She hadn’t told anyone but most days she hid in her office because she had panic attacks. She hated feeling like she wasn’t in control of her life. She was an only child growing up. She always had her head in a book and she got picked on a lot. So as a teenager she started self harming to feel in control. Mary picked up her razor and broke it to get the blade out. She let it drag across the skin of her wrist and for the first time in a long time her brain was silent. It felt like she could breathe. She was watched as her blood mixed with the water turning it pink. She dragged the blade across her wrist a couple more times. She watched the blood run down her wrists behind her blurry eyes. 

After an hour Zelda got worried. She went searching for Mary. She knocked on the bathroom door and called out. After a few times and no reply she cast a spell to unlock the bathroom door. She found Mary sitting curled up on herself in the shower. Zelda turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped Mary in it. She gently lifted Mary out of the shower and carried her to the bedroom. Zelda had seen Mary’s wrists but she didn’t say anything. Zelda dried Mary off and found some underwear and dressed Mary and put her in a robe. Zelda grabbed a brush and gently ran in through Mary’s hair after towel drying her hair some. Zelda placed Mary’s glasses on her face gently. Mary rested her head on Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda placed her arm around Mary’s waist. 

“We should eat something.” Zelda whispered softly. 

“Alright.” Mary kept herself wrapped around Zelda while they made their way to the kitchen. Zelda helped Mary sit down at the kitchen table. 

“I cooked because you told me to make myself at home. I hope you don’t mind.” Zelda smiled at Mary. 

She got two plates of food and brought them to the table. As soon as Zelda sat down at the table Mary climbed in Zelda’s lap. “What is going on with you?” Zelda questioned the brunette. Mary didn’t answer and just pulled a piece of bacon off of Zelda’s plate and put it in her mouth. 

Zelda stared at the brunette in her lap it was like she had become a Zombie and was just existing. As soon as they both finished eating Zelda cleaned up while Mary sat at the table. When Zelda was done she picked up Mary in her arms and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. “Don’t leave me.” Mary begged. 

“I have no plans to leave you. Can you tell me what is wrong? I saw your wrists.” Zelda laid looking into sad broken blue eyes. 

Mary shook her head sadly and cuddled into Zelda. “If you want to talk know that I am here. I will be right here with you until tomorrow since I have been kicked out until then.” Zelda chuckled. 

“They were just worried about you.” 

“I know they mean well but I don’t want anyone to think I’m weak because of some silly nightmares.”

“They aren’t silly to you. If they were you would have been sleeping normally.” 

“I sleep just fine when you’re around.” 

“I know it’s the same for me but I don’t understand why.”

“Can I show you something?” Zelda asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zelda removed her dress and turned so Mary could see her back. Mary gasped and ran her fingers over the lines that crisscrossed over Zelda’s back. 

“Who did this to you?” Mary asked. 

“I did it to myself.” 

“Why would you hurt yourself?”

“Why would you?”

“I feel like I have lost control of my life. So much is missing and unanswered. I want to cling to you because you make me feel safe but I know I’m not good enough for you Zelda Spellman.” 

“Who told you that? Who told you Mary Wardwell that you’re not good enough for me? No one has a say in who I want in my life but me.”

Mary didn’t respond she just pulled the redhead down on the bed with her and snuggled into her arms. 

“You’re so clingy today. I like it though.” Zelda remarked. “I mean my husband just wasn’t very loving or affectionate. He wanted someone to do what he wanted. He wanted a perfect wife that didn’t question anything.” Tears filled Zelda’s eyes. 

“But I don’t understand you’re a witch...couldn’t you fight him?”

“Wait you know we are witches?” 

“It’s one of the things I have remembered.” Mary admitted. 

“You don’t hate me or us? You’re not scared?”

“Scared of the woman that makes me feel safe? I’m afraid that I can never be scared of you. I think the thought of losing you is what scares me most.” Mary admitted. 

Zelda buried her face on Mary’s shoulder as she let her tears fall. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Mary said. 

“I just don’t want to lose anyone else that thought is painful. I miss the twins.” Zelda admitted softly. 

“Well come on then let’s go see them.” Mary sat up and tugged Zelda with her to get ready. 

“You said Hilda didn’t want me back until tomorrow.”

“I did but I don’t want you to be sad and I can vouch that you have gotten plenty of rest.” Mary smiled. 

Zelda and Mary got dressed and Mary drove them to the Spellman’s home. Mary followed Zelda into the house. 

“Zeld’s really I have everything under control? We are fine.” Hilda said at seeing her sister walk into the kitchen. 

“I just missed them.” Zelda admitted softly to her sister. 

“They are upstairs napping. Hi, Mary.” Hilda waved as the two walked away from the kitchen. 

Mary and Zelda looked in on the twins. Zelda felt so much better just seeing their faces. Then the two women made their way back into the hallway. “I should get going.” Mary said. 

“No.” Zelda grabbed Mary’s hand. 

“No?” 

Zelda pulled Mary behind her and into her bedroom. “Please stay.” Her eyes pleaded as she closed the door behind them. 

The next morning Zelda woke up to Mary wrapped around her. She brushed her hand gently through Mary’s hair. Mary sighed happily at Zelda’s touches. 

“I have to go to work today.” Mary said. 

“I know, I do too. Please just promise me you won’t avoid me now. You’re welcome here whenever you want.” Zelda said making Mary look into her eyes. 

“Thank you, I promise you will see me so much you will be tired of me.” Mary chuckled. 

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of you Mary.” 

Mary blushed at Zelda’s words. “I should go home and get ready for the day.” 

Zelda nodded a look of sadness filled her eyes. 

“I will come see you tonight okay?” Mary asked seeing Zelda’s apprehension about letting her go. “Now get up you have twins going to be ready to see you.” 

Zelda smiled pulling herself out of bed. Mary put her clothes on so she go home. When she finished she noticed Zelda still watching her sadly. “I will be back after work.” Mary pulled Zelda in for a hug she noticed Zelda relax into her. Mary placed a kiss on Zelda’s cheek. “See you in a few hours.” Then Mary was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zelda went into the twins room and as soon as Letty saw her she smiled. Zelda wondered how she ever got here. Twins, High Priestess and then there was Mary. Mary she was so confused about what she felt for Mary. Mary gave her this peace she didn’t even know she was missing. She wasn’t stupid though Zelda wasn’t strong or kind before she knew it she was sure whatever this was with Mary would fall apart. Mary was a mortal now and staying as far away from The Spellman’s as possible was what was best for her. Zelda wondered if she could attempt to erase her memory again. Zelda pushed all thoughts of Mary aside as she got the twins ready and brought them downstairs. 

“Morning sister. Are you feeling better after your weekend?” 

“I am thank you, I missed the twins so much though.” 

“I have heard that happens when you’re a parent.” Hilda smiled. 

Zelda looked at the twins sitting in their high chairs because they now ate baby food. “I have to go to the academy to work on some paperwork and I will be back before you have to go to work.” Zelda smiled and hugged her sister, placing kisses on the twins heads before making her way out of the house. 

Hilda smiled at Zelda’s rare affection this morning. Zelda’s weekend with Mary seemed to have done her sister good. 

Zelda had no idea how to start a new religion. Part of her was angry that she spent so many years following a man that used them. Her life felt so overwhelming and confusing lately. Everything she ever believed in was a lie. Then there was Mary what were they even to each other? Dammit she wasn’t going to get anything done if her brain didn’t shut off. Lilith help her she thought. 

“You called High Priestess?” 

“What?” Zelda looked up startled by the Queen of Hell’s sudden appearance. Zelda stood up as soon as the shock wore off and made her way over to kneel before Lilith. 

“Please don’t do that. I didn’t come here for that. I came here to see what has you so upset.” Lilith sat down in front of Zelda’s desk in one of the chairs. 

Zelda sat back down behind her desk and lit a cigarette. 

“She isn’t Faustus you know? She isn’t anyone from your past that has hurt you?”

“Who are you talking about Lilith?”

“Mary Wardwell, you both deserve to be happy.”

“She remembers things.”

“I know because one day she deserves the whole truth.” Lilith reach forward and took the cigarette from the redhead and took a drag. “Don’t you dare erase anything else. Let her in.” Lilith said before handing the cigarette back and disappearing just as fast as she appeared. 

Zelda left the Academy, got in her car and drove to Baxter High. She didn’t even stop to think about what she was doing as she made her way into the school and towards Mary’s office. 

“May I help you?” Mrs. Meeks stopped the redhead just outside of Mary’s office.

“I need to see Mary.” 

“Okay it’s almost her lunch time so just give her a few minutes.” Mrs. Meeks smiled as she let Zelda into Mary’s office. 

Zelda paced Mary’s office waiting for her. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so unsettled in her life. 

“Zelda is everything alright?” Mary asked in her sweet voice. 

Zelda turned and threw herself at Mary. Mary wrapped her arms around the other woman.

“I missed you and we need to talk but right now just hug me.” Zelda huffed. 

After some time had passed and Zelda still hadn’t let go Mary pulled away. “So what’s going on with you?” 

“What am I to you?” 

“What do you want to be Zelda?” Mary looked at the redhead. 

“I’m not sure but I don’t want to lose you. I’m really terrible at letting anyone in, even my family.” Tears filled the redhead’s eyes. 

“You’re not losing me. Go home spend time with the twins and as soon as I’m done I will be there. You can let me in at whatever pace you want.” Mary placed a kiss in Zelda’s hair giving her one more hug. 

“You keep kissing me.” 

“I’m sorry. I will stop doing that if you want me too.” 

Zelda held tight to Mary while shaking her head no. 

“Alright then. I promise Zelda I will see you in just a few hours. It’s going to be alright.” Mary pressed a kiss to Zelda’s cheek. Then she led Zelda outside to her car. “It’s only for a few more hours, I promise.”

“You will be over after work?” Zelda asked again. 

“You know what Zelda come on with me.” Mary led Zelda back into her office. 

Zelda Spellman had completely fallen apart and Mary had no idea what to do. So she called the one person that knew Zelda better than anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Spellman’s Mortuary this is Hilda.”

“Ms. Spellman it’s Mary Wardwell. Something is wrong with Zelda and I don’t know what to do.” A sob escaped her throat. 

“I’ll be right there dearest don’t worry.” Hilda teleported herself into Mary Wardwell’s office. 

Mary was so upset she didn’t even think about how unusual the act was. Zelda had been clinging to Mary’s hand since Mary brought her back inside. 

“Zelds, what’s going on?” Hilda crouched down to look into her sister’s eyes. Mary let go of Zelda’s hand and moved behind her desk. 

Zelda shook her head back and forth looking into Hilda’s eyes her own full of panic. 

“Breathe, it’s okay you’re safe. He isn’t here. The twins are at home safe with Ambrose. Sabrina is in class and she is safe. No one is going to hurt you or any of us.” 

Zelda mouthed the word Mary. No actual sound escaped her mouth. 

“Mary is right here love.” Hilda reached out for Mary. 

Mary grabbed Zelda’s hands and held on tightly. “I’m right here.”

“I’m sorry, Mary for everything. I’m sorry six months of your life got taken away. I hate that you have nightmares and you’re confused about it all. I’m so terrified you’re going to run away from me screaming any second and I hate it. I can’t...” Zelda started hyperventilating. 

“Breathe Zelda, Breathe. I’m not going to run from you.” Mary stared into Zelda’s eyes. 

Zelda nodded as she matched her breathing to Mary’s. Zelda finally calmed down and gave Mary a small smile. 

“Can you go home with Hilda now and I will be over as soon as I get off?”

The redhead nodded and grabbed her sister’s hand as they left. 

Mary left as soon as the day was over. If any teachers needed her they could meet with her tomorrow. She got to the Spellman’s as fast as she could. Hilda was in the garden with Judas sitting on a blanket babbling and playing happily. Mary walked over and picked up the baby and snuggled him. He smiled happily at the brunette. “Zelda and Letty were taking a nap upstairs.” Hilda smiled up at the brunette.

“Alright me and little man here will go and find Mommy huh?” Judas cooed in reply to Mary. Mary smiled as they made their way inside and into Zelda’s room. Mary sat down on the bed next to Zelda. “Mommy we were looking for you?” 

Zelda opened her eyes and smiled at Mary seeing her holding Judas who was babbling so happily.

“I think he really likes you, Mary.”

“I’m really fond of him myself.” Mary kissed the boy’s forehead. “I’m also becoming fond of his Mommy.”

“I’m becoming fond of you too.” Zelda admitted. 

“We have to talk you know?” 

“I do. I scared you today. I’m sorry. I feel like we just keep having breakdowns with each other.”

“I feel safe with you.” Mary sat down on the bed next to Zelda reaching out and grabbing Zelda’s hand. 

“I’m scared to get close to you because of everything with Faustus. I thought he cared about me. I mean I didn’t love him but I didn’t think he would take away my freedom either. I know you’re getting your memories back and I’m terrified the minute you realize what all happened while you were dead you’ll run.”

“Would you stop worrying about things that aren’t going to happen and let me love you, you frustrating woman?” Mary growled grabbing both twins and giving Zelda time to think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Oh Dearie, give Zelda some time. Faustus really hurt her.” Hilda said grabbing Letty from Mary. 

“I just want to love her Hilda. She is so stubborn.” 

“Zelda has a hard time showing love to people that aren’t her family. It’s not you.” 

“Faustus hurt her badly?”

“Yes but she won’t even tell me what happened to her.” 

“Could you watch the twins tonight?” 

“Sure what did you have in mind?” 

“I want to take her to my place. I think it’s time we talk.” 

A few hours later Hilda made her way up to her sister’s room. “Alright get up and go to Mary’s she is waiting for you.”

“What?” 

“You heard me.” 

Zelda eyed her sister and debated sending her to the Cain pit but if she was being sent to Mary’s then Hilda must be babysitting. 

Mary heard a knock on her door and she went and answered it. 

“Zelda, please come in.” 

“Mary, you wanted to see me.”

“Yes, I want you to stay all night.” Mary raised an eyebrow waiting for Zelda to argue but she didn’t. Zelda nodded and made her way to the couch and sat down. 

“You said something today...”Zelda trailed off looking at Mary like if she said the words they would be taken back from her. 

“You mean that I want to love you? I do love you and I want to love you if you let me.” 

“But after everything?”

“After everything.” Mary walked to Zelda and put Zelda’s face in her hands. She pulled Zelda closer so that she could kiss her. “Please let me love you?”

Zelda nodded pulling Mary into her arms.   
Mary pressed her lips to Zelda’s. Zelda swiped her tongue across Mary’s bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth. They kissed until they both needed air. 

“I didn’t ask you over here to have sex with you. I want that one day but it doesn’t have to be today. Zelda I just want you to let me be there for you. I want you to let me in. Please just let me take care of you and love you?” 

“Come home with me then. Don’t leave, stay with me and the twins. I know you have to work but come home to me. Please don’t hurt me.” Zelda looked at Mary with tears in her eyes. 

“Yes.” Mary responded. 

“Yes?” 

“Yes because I know we haven’t known each other long but I feel like I have known you forever. I don’t want to be apart from you. I want nothing more than to come home to you and the twins every single day. Zelda Phiona Spellman you are my home and I love you.”

Zelda blushed lightly and smiled at Mary. “I love you too.” 

That’s how Zelda Spellman found herself six months later standing at the door of the Spellman’s Mortuary with two toddlers waiting for Mary to come inside. “They have missed you.” Zelda smiled at Mary. 

“I have missed them too.” Mary reached down and picked Judas up who was clinging to her legs. Mary sat down her things and pressed a kiss to Zelda’s lips. 

“Ma.” Leticia called reaching out to Mary. 

Zelda smiled watching Mary hold one toddler in each arm while eagerly asking them about their day. 

“I love that they speak to you in gibberish and you still act like you’re having a real conversation.”

“Maybe we are having a real conversation.” Mary stuck her tongue out at Zelda. 

Since their conversation 6 months ago Mary came home to Zelda and the twins every single night. When she wasn’t working and had the time she was helping Zelda with the Church of Lilith. She stopped having nightmares about the six months of her life Lilith was in her body. As soon as she got all the memories of that time back it was like her mind let it go. She had met Lilith a few times now. Each time Lilith tried to apologize because she was sorry and only following orders. Mary forgave her before she ever apologized. Mary was never one to hold a grudge, some people said she was too nice. Honestly though she was pretty sure she won. She had a family, she had two children she loved and she found her soulmate. 

Mary was laying in bed staring at Zelda as she brushed her hair and went through her nightly routine. “Penny for your thoughts?” Zelda turned and smiled at Mary. 

“I was just thinking how I am so lucky to have you and the twins. I couldn’t be happier.” 

“I’m the lucky one if you hadn’t begged to love me I probably would still be terrified of attempting any relationship ever again.”

“No, you’re wrong. Zelda you’re strong and you would have tried again.” 

“I love you, Mary.” 

“I love you.” Mary smiled at Zelda.


End file.
